The Demon Beneath The Sand
by DelusionalKitsune
Summary: Eri is Gaara's twin sister, and this is the story of how she fits into the Naruto world. Follow her through all of her ups and downs, and read along as she goes from a sweet girl into a slightly insane girl that is amazing at hiding her true self to everyone but her twin and maybe someone else? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not the creator nor owner of the Naruto world or the characters that inhabit it. Eri does belong to me though, so no touchy! :P**

**I've never seen a story like this before and the idea of it really appealed to me, so I thought I'd make one. In this story Gaara has a twin sister that looks just like him except she is more feminine and doesn't have the love kanji on her forhead. I hope you enjoy my story :)**

Chapter One:

It seems like it's always been just the two of us. Even when we were little, people distanced themselves from my beloved brother and me. I noticed even then that the reason people would avoid me was mostly because of my brother, and even though I didn't like them ignoring me or calling me names I didn't mind because I had him by my side. At one point, about when I was four, there were some other children my age that I liked to play with. I had thought that they were my friends, but when they too left me just because of who my brother was I learned my first leason about humans. They are mean, hurtful beings that cannot seem to accept those that do not fit their molds. My second lesson had came to me when my other siblings had also rejected my brother, and in turn me.

It's not that my brother tried to go against the mold that society had created. In fact, he tried with everything in him to get along with everyone, but the truth was that people in our village didn't _want_ him to fit in the mold they had created so they outcasted him and made sure that it was known that he wasn't "normal".

Normal is such an over-rated word. If someone has just one thing different about them society jumps in and claims that their not "normal" or that they're "evil". That's another word that gets on my nerves; evil. Just like the word "normal" who gets to decide what is "evil" or not? They both seem like words that are created in order to cause gaps between people, and to make certain things or people stand out from everything else.

Despite the people in this village's beliefs before everything happened my brother and me _were_ normal kids just trying to be loved and accepted, but that all changed the day that our lives came crushing down around us. The day that I learned my final lesson about humans.

*Flash Back*

I had fallen asleep alone in my brother and my room as I did everyday when we got home from a long day of playing by ourselves. None of the village children will play with us anymore. Well, they won't play with me anymore. They said it was because I wanted to play with the "monster". I hadn't understand why they would say something like that. I'd never even met a monster before and if I did I surely wouldn't want to play with it.

When I had told them such, cruel and nasty expressions twisted their faces with hatred and they had made it perfectly clear that they were talking about my beloved brother by calling him all sorts of horrible things that I wouldn't even dare to speak. I knew they must have been misinformed becasue my sweet brother was nothing more than a cuddly panda that could never be considered a monster, and especially not any of the bad names they were calling him by.

I knew at that point that my brother was no saint, and sure he had killed people but it had always been in self defense or accidents where he couldn't control the thing Daddy had sealing inside him. I smiled thinking if I told them what had happened they would understand, and might even let him join in our games like he always wanted to.

Though after I had tried to tell them it was all a misunderstanding and tried to inform them of what a nice person my brother actually was they turned even nastier. They started calling me a demon lover and even worse names. It had got to the point that they had even thrown a few rocks at me. That was until he showed up.

My beloved brother and knight in shinning armour appeared out of seemingly no where and stood before me blocking the few rocks that were still flying through the air headed towards me with his sand. He had scared off the bullys that I had once called my friends that day without even attempting to, and had turned to me with confused and worried eyes as he looked at my slightly bruised form.

After I had told him what had happened and why he was understandably sad, and even offered to leave me alone if I'd be happier that way. I had just smiled at him as I pulled him to me in a hug and squeezed him lightly before pulling away and looking him in the eyes as I explained that I would aways rather be by his side than any of those horrible people. From that day on we had ignored all the hateful names that people had called us and the looks they had shot our way, and played together like the care free children we should be.

Although, that day should be a bad memory to me it was one of my favorites because that day I saw my brother truely smile for one of the first times. That day was the day I had also learned the truth of how horrible and unforgiving humans were.

That night had seemed to be like all the others but unlike other nights I woke up with a start feeling like something was wrong. I sleepy looked around our room trying to spot Gaara, but didn't see him anywhere. The feeling in my gut was worsening so I whipped the sleep from my eyes and quickly jumped up and raced towards the roof where he usually was at night.

What I saw when I got to the roof though was something I would have never expected. My 6 year old beloved brother, my twin, was kneeling on the roof with his head in his hands seemingly crying and across from him was our dead uncle Yashamaru. He started as he heard my gasp looking up at me with dark eyes that seemed to be filled with malice that only lightened slightly upon seeing me. The wind blew and ruffled his bangs drawing my eyes to them and making another gasp come out of me but for a different reason.

I rushed forward completely forgetting about the look in his eyes way more focused on the fact that my twin now had a painful looking tatoo on his forhead that he didn't have the last time I had saw him. I dropped to my knees before him and reached forward to brush his bangs away so I could get a better look when his sand rushed up to stop me. I blinked confusedly at him, and only became more confused when his look from earlier was still there.

"What's wrong Gaara? Why won't you let me touch you now? I want to help you, that looks like it really hurts," I asked, deeply hurt that my brother and best friend was stopping me from trying to help him. Now his look turned confused and slightly hateful.

"You don't want to help me. You just want to hurt me too. You're just like him, you want to get close so you can kill me easier. No one loves a monster like me," he said nodding towards our dead uncle while looking madder by the second. The more he talked the more outraged and confused I became.

"I love you, you're my best friend and my dear, beloved brother! I could never _hurt_ you, you're a part of me! I would rather kill myself than raise one hand against you Gaara! What's this stuff about a monster? Me and you both know that those kids are just dumb, you could never be a monster," my voice was slightly raised with my passion and my face probably looked as crushed as I felt for being rejected. Under my crushed feelings was a burning rage and hatred for whoever had cause my brother all of this doubt and pain.

Gaara no longer looked mad and was now staring at me with questioning eyes. "How could you love a monster like me though? I just killed our uncle and I killed our mother too."

I looked at Gaara with sad impassioned eyes. "No matter what anyone else thinks I could never think of you as a monster Gaara. You're a part of me, my other half. Without you I would never be whole. I noticed the kunais, and I can only assume that means that Uncle Yashamaru tried to hurt you like the others right," I paused and waited for his slight nod of acknowledgement before continuing. "In that case you were protecting yourself, and I'm happy you killed him because if you hadn't you would have gotten hurt and I couldn't live if you were hurt." I didn't pause in my confession even as suprise flashed in his eyes. "As for our mother, if anyone killed her it was me because I was the last one out and I was the one she died pushing out, not you. With that said please don't push me away from you Gaara because I couldn't live without you beside me, the pain of it would be too great. _Please_ let me help you, I love you and will always be beside you Panda." As I stopped talking silent tears tracked down my face, and it was quiet for a moment before slowly the sand holding my hand crumbled away.

*End Flashback*

After that night we had only leaft eachothers side for an hour tops. I had even stopped sleeping at nights so that my Panda wouldn't be alone all night, and although he had let me in it didn't mean anyone else was aloud to even think about touching him or me for that matter. As soon as he let me touch him again I had embraced him while he had told me everything that had happened with our cursed uncle. Gaara had changed that night there was no doubt about it, but then again so had I. No longer was I the cheery little girl I had been. No, our father had stripped that from me and my brother by sending trained killers after him including Yashamaru.

Gaara had visibly shut his self from everyone except me and he no longer felt bad about killing anyone. The only exception to this rule being me. I was the only one he would allow to see his emotions, as few as they were now a days, and in return he was the only one allowed to see me without my emotional mask I had created that night 6 years ago when my innocence died.

See like him I too had been changed since then. My loving nature only reaches to him now, and in it's place is a sadistic and untrusting girl that no one would regonize. Like my twin though, I cover up my true emotions with a mask. My mask differs from his though. Where his screams danger and killing intent. Mine is of a care free and friendly girl, who can calm anyone with her radiant smile and chiming laugh. My fake mask and fascade is completely different from my true self and thoughts, and that's what makes it the perfect cover.

No one ever thinks that the ditzy red head is one of the biggest threats, and I find that thought appealing. I like seeing the shock cover my victims terrified face as I play with them. They're always deserving of the punishment I give them, as I only kill those that threaten my brother, but their sricken faces as they relize I'm the true threat that they should be trying to elminate never fails to amuse me to some extent.

**I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue this or not so comment and tell me what you think I should do with this story. In other words, if you liked the story so far and want to read more about Eri then comment and say that you like it because I see no point in writing a story no one will read. That also means telling me if you don't like it and what you dislike about it.**

**P.S. If this story seemed familiar it's probably because I also posted it on wattpad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've had this done for awhile but haven't had time to post it. I wanted to add a little more to it but I thought I had kept you guys waiting long enough, so here's the next chapter! Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to arashi0kage for being the first and so far only person to comment on this story! It really meant a lot that they commented (even if it was only one word) so this chapter goes out to them! Have fun reading guys and girls :)**

Chapter 2:

At first I thought something was wrong, and I started preparing for the worst. It was unlike my father to not send someone after Gaara at least once a week, and there hadn't been an attack in almost two. To be honest it had started to set my nerves on end.

When all of my siblings and I were called in and informed of the sneak invasion, that the bastard I was unlucky enough to call a father had come up with, it had suddenly made sense. The reason he wasn't trying to kill Gaara right now was because that filthy peice of shit was planning on using him. Just the thought made my blood boil. The fact that he believed he could send killer after killer to try and take Gaara out only to turn around and use him for his own gain whenever he felt the need infuriated me more than almost anything.

If I hadn't spent the last 6 years perfecting how to filter my emotions and only show what I wanted others to see there's no way I would have been able to keep up with my fake care free expression. It got a little tougher though when we had all made it back home and Kankuro turned to all of us with a confused look on his face. "Why would he want to start a war with the Leaf? And why now all of the sudden?"

"It does seem kind of random," Temari said looking thoughtful. Gaara glanced at me sensing my increasing anger at the situation, and sent me a comforting look which to others probably looked like nothing more than a glare but I was so attuned to Gaara it sometimes felt like I knew what he was thinking.

I burried my feelings a little lower for now before turning to my older siblings with a cheery smile that in no way showed how much I wanted to kill my father for his insensitive ways. "What does it matter why he wants us to do this? The point is that he does. Think of it this way, if we're lucky we'll be able to go up against some talented ninja," I started to bounce in place pretending to be really excited for this experience.

Temari looked at me with a small smile of her own while Kankuro frowned a little at me before opening his mouth to speak. "The fact that he's sending all four of us is confusing though. Only teams of three are allowed, so why is he sending all three of us?"

I giggled at his stupidity before answering him. "It should be rather oblvious, baka kitty." Kankuro shot me a nasty look at the nickname and seemed to want to say something back, but Gaara sending him a glare was enough freeze him in his spot. I laughed at Gaara's over protectiveness taking hold of his arm and gently pulling him over to the couch in the livingroom, motioning for them to follow us so that we were no longer standing in the entrance hall.

I nodded for Gaara to sit on the couch first and he complied sighing quiet enough that only I could hear him. Once he was seated I sat down next to him and curled up around him. I looked up from getting situated to see Temari had decided to sit opposite of us in a chair and that Kankuro decided to stay leaning in the doorway with that stupid look on his face.

"The reason he's sending all of us is because he's using Gaara as his main offensive force and he knows that he won't go unless I go with him," I said stating the oblvious.

"I know that. What I don't get is why he doesn't just send you two and one of us with you," Kankuro said looking lost. Temari nodded along with him. I laughed a genuine laugh causing both to jerk their heads towards me with shock and Gaara to look down at me with a small smirk that others might think to be killer intent, but what I knew to be amusement.

I calmed myself to where I was only chuckling and whipped the stray tears from my eyes. "I haven't laughed that hard in a long while."

"What was funny about that," Temari asked with the same confused look Kankuro was sporting.

I layed my head back down on Gaara's shoulder my chuckling under control now and a content smile on my face. I felt Gaara putting his arm around me resting his hand on my shoulder.

"The answer seemed pretty oblvious to me is all. He's afraid if he only sends us and one of you, along with a jonin, that we'd kill you without hesitation," I watched as their confused faces became horrified real quick. Kankuro seemed to be the first one to snap out of his shocked state and was quick to stand up straight.

"Why would _you_ try to kill us?! I can understand him being afraid that _Gaara_ might not be able to control himself but I don't see why he'd be worried _you_ might try to kill us. If anything you would be the only one able to keep Gaara from hurting anyone," he shouted clearly outraged. I let my smile slide off my face as I looked at him seriously for probably the first time since I was six, maybe even longer than that.

"Why wouldn't he be concerned? He has every right to be. I feel nothing for you, and why would I? Who says I wouldn't join my brother? It wouldn't be the first time," I let out a dry chuckle as my mouth twisted into a dark, sinister smile showing my true feelings towards the two. My anger from earlier came up to join the long seeded anger I already had in my heart for my supposed siblings. I could see the fear seep into their faces and I could feel Gaara's arua match mine as his arm tightened over my shoulder.

"But we're your brother and sister! Why would you want to hurt us," Now Temari was standing too. Her face was shocked and confused. I let a dark laugh escape me before answering her.

"I have plenty of reason to hurt you. You, who abadoned us when we needed you. You, who when I came to you for help turned me away. _You_, who wouldn't even look at us when we were younger. _You_, who left me to deal with the villagers myself when I was only _five_ years old! If it hadn't been for Gaara I would've died," My voice got louder as I went on until I was full on shouting. Gaara's hand tightening on my shoulder brought me back to myself, and I quickly replaced my mask and grinned broadly at them. Their faces wraught with an emotion I couldn't place at first. Konkuro seemed to be starring at his feet in a daze while Temari seemed to be stuck to the spot she was standing.

I could tell my black arua that was surrounding me earlier had started to rile Gaara up. He seemed to be trying to hold back for my sake because he knew that no matter how much I despised my siblings for what they had done, or better what they hadn't done, I didn't hate them fully.

"Lets go Eri," Gaara said in an emotionless voice standing up and walking towards the door. With my mask back in place I gigled my hand covering my mouth, slowly uncurling myself and gracefully getting up in one fluid motion. I skipped merrily towards my precious Panda, grabbed his hand and continued on my way with him walking beside me. I paused before we were completely out of sight, Gaara stopping a little ahead of me. Turning around I waved merrily at my siblings who had followed us with their eyes.

"See you two tomorrow," I said cheerfully, turning back around and following Gaara to our room. When we reached it though I finally realized what the emotion had been, regret.

* * *

**In this chapter you see a little of Eri's insane side. She sure does have a problem with her family doesn't she? This chapter went places even I wasn't expecting, but it wasn't neccesarily a bad thing. I hope you guys think so too. Leave a comment on what you thought about her darker side or what you didn't like about it. Also if you have questions don't be afraid to ask them because I'll be sure to answer them.**


	3. Authors Note: Please Read

**Important! Please Read This:**

I know it's been a while since I've last posted anything, but that's because I went back and re-read the story so far. Needless to say I've decided to delete what is on here now. However, I will be reloding it after I change some things (and probably scrap the entire first chapter because it's crap). I'll be leaving this up for maybe a week longer so that those who are interested can see that I'm not just trashing it. Sometime next week I'll have the new version up along with new chapters. That's all the news I've got so bye and thanks for reading this. xD


End file.
